twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anna German
Anna Wiktoria German, od 1972 r. Anna Wiktoria German-Tucholska (ur. 14 lutego 1936 w Urgenczu, zm. 25 sierpnia 1982 w Warszawie) – polska piosenkarka i kompozytorka, aktorka, z wykształcenia geolog. Laureatka festiwali m.in. w Monte Carlo, Wiesbaden, Bratysławie, San Remo, Neapolu, Viareggio, Cannes, Ostendzie, Sopocie, Opolu, Kołobrzegu, Zielonej Górze. Była pierwszą Polką, która wystąpiła w San Remo. Dwukrotnie uznana za najpopularniejszą polską piosenkarkę wśród Polonii amerykańskiej (1966, 1969). Zdobywczyni złotej płytyza longplay Człowieczy los nagrany w 1970 roku. Występowała w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii, Australii, Francji, Portugalii, Włoszech, na Węgrzech, w Mongolii, NRD, RFN, CSRS oraz ZSRR. Śpiewała w siedmiu językach: polskim, rosyjskim, niemieckim, włoskim, hiszpańskim, angielskim i po łacinie, wydała płyty w języku polskim, rosyjskim i włoskim. Życiorys Ojcem Anny German był Eugen Hörmann (ros. Евгений Герман, pol. Eugeniusz German) (ur. 1910, zm. 1938), księgowy urodzony w Łodzi, miał ośmioro rodzeństwa (w tym brata Artura, który po latach opisał dzieje rodziny). Przodkowie od strony ojca pochodzili z Niemiec, mieli korzenie mennonickie. Na przełomie XVIII i XIX w. osiedlili się na Ukrainie. W 1819 pradziadek Anny założył wieś Hoffnung (lub Noyhoffung, ros. Nadzieżda, obecnie Olgino, ukr. Ольгине, niedaleko Berdiańska, na wybrzeżu Morza Azowskiego), gdzie urodził się Friedrich Hörmann (Hermann). Friedrich był pastorem baptystów, studiował w Seminarium Ewangelickim w Łodzi. Tam ożenił się z Anną Balach i w 1910 przyszedł na świat jego syn Eugen. Po ukończeniu studiów wraz z rodziną wrócił na Ukrainę. W 1929 w wyniku represji został aresztowany i z wyrokiem 5 lat zesłany do obozu pracy (rejon Plesetsk w regionie archangielskim), gdzie w ciągu 2 lat zmarł. Eugen postanowił uciec z ZSRR, najpierw przez Donbas gdzie pracował jako księgowy w fabryce kopalni, potem nadal zagrożony zostawił pierwszą żonę Almę z czteroletnim synem, uciekał przez Środkową Azję i Iran, gdzie na granicy irańskiej poznał matkę Ani. Matka, Irma German, secundo voto Berner (właśc. Gerner) z domu Martens (ur. 1909, zm. 30 stycznia 2007 w Warszawie), wywodziła się z holenderskich mennonitów, których do Rosji sprowadziła caryca Katarzyna II (dokładniej z rygorystycznego odłamu nowomennonitów, z pochodzenia Fryzowie; babcia Ani, Anna Friesen, zmieniła wyznanie zostając adwentystką dnia siódmego). Zamieszkiwali w dobrze zorganizowanej, kilkunarodowej (w tym m.in. Polacy i Żydzi) społeczności w osadzie Wielikokniażeskoje (niem. Wohldemfuerst) na Kubaniu. W domu rodzinnym Ani mówiło się po fryzyjsku, niemiecku i rosyjsku. Irma German po wojnie przez wiele lat była wykładowcą języka niemieckiego na Akademii Rolniczej we Wrocławiu, w rozmowach z Holendrami posługiwała się językiem staroholenderskim (pladiets). Babka Anny German przeniosła się z rodzinnego Kubania do Fergany w Uzbekistanie, gdzie jej córka Irma poznała swego męża. Uciekając przed NKWD przenieśli się do Urgencza, tam też urodziła się Anna, sytuacja rodziny ustabilizowała się, wybudowali dom. Potem rodzina przeniosła się do Taszkentu, mała Ania w tym czasie ciężko chorowała na dur rzekomy. W 1937, gdy Irma była po raz drugi w ciąży, jej mąż pojechał do Urgencza i tam został aresztowany 26 września 1937 pod zarzutem szpiegostwa i w 1938 r. rozstrzelany, o czym Irma dowiedziała się dopiero w 1956 r. Po aresztowaniu męża Irmy rodzina została wysiedlona z Fergany i zesłana do Kirgistanu. W tym samym roku urodził się brat Anny Fryderyk, który w wieku dwóch lat zmarł na szkarlatynę. W 1942 Irma, przebywając w Orłowce w Kirgistanie, wyszła za mąż za Hermana Gernera(używającego po wojnie imienia i nazwiska Henryk Krzeczkowski). Z niewyjaśnionych względów zmieniła pierwszą literę nazwiska (z Gerner na Berner) i utrzymywała, że nigdy więcej go nie spotkała, mimo iż widziała się z nim w Polsce w 1946. W życiorysach Anny German, często pojawia się błędna informacja, że jej ojczym, jako oficer Ludowego Wojska Polskiego, zginął w Bitwie pod Lenino. W 1946 Irma, jako żona Polaka, złożyła dokumenty repatriacyjne i razem z córką i matką wyjechały do Polski. Początkowo mieszkały w Nowej Rudzie. W 1949 przeprowadziły się do Wrocławia i zamieszkały przy ulicy Trzebnickiej. Anna uczęszczała do VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Bolesława Krzywoustego we Wrocławiu, które ukończyła w 1955. W styczniu 1962 uzyskała tytuł magistra geologii na Uniwersytecie Wrocławskim na podstawie pracy magisterskiej „Zdjęcie geologiczne okolic Zatonia (Ustronie)”. Studia ukończyła z wyróżnieniem. 23 maja 1982 przyjęła chrzest adwentystyczny. Chrztu udzielał Konstanty Bulli. Kariera artystyczna Jako piosenkarka debiutowała w 1960 we wrocławskim „Kalamburze”. W 1963 wzięła udział w III Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie, gdzie zdobyła II nagrodę w dniu polskim za utwór „Tak mi z tym źle”. Natomiast w 1964 zdobyła drugą nagrodę na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu śpiewając piosenkę „Tańczące Eurydyki”. Następnie zdobyła dwie nagrody za „Tańczące Eurydyki” podczas Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie w 1964: I (w dniu polskim) i III (w dniu międzynarodowym). Podczas III Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu w 1965 zdobyła I nagrodę za piosenkę „Zakwitnę różą”. W tym okresie spotkała przyszłego męża – Zbigniewa Tucholskiego. Została także zaproszona przez włoską firmę fonograficzną „Company Discografica Italiana” (CDI) do Włoch. W 1966 podpisała trzyletni kontrakt z CDI. W tym samym roku wystąpiła na scenie paryskiej Olimpii. W 1967 jako pierwsza i jedyna w historii polska artystka zaśpiewała na XVII Festiwalu w San Remo, a także jako pierwsza cudzoziemka na XV Festiwalu Piosenki Neapolitańskiej. W 1966 roku wystąpiła na scenie paryskiej Olimpii. W 1973 na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu otrzymała wyróżnienie za piosenkę „Ballada o niebie i ziemi”. W 1978 na cześć pierwszego Polaka lecącego w kosmos, Mirosława Hermaszewskiego nagrała utwór „W wielkiej kosmicznej rodzinie”. Artystka wielokrotnie występowała na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu, gdzie w 1979 zdobyła Złoty Pierścień za piosenkę „O czym Bałtyk opowiada” i Złoty Kord (honorową nagrodę tygodnika „Żołnierz Polski”) oraz na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze (ostatni raz w 1979). Jej ostatnia polska płyta została zarejestrowana w 1979, a ostatnia w języku rosyjskim w 1980. Kariera we Włoszech i wypadek Została zaproszona przez włoską firmę fonograficzną „Company Discografica Italiana” (CDI) do Włoch. W 1966 podpisała trzyletni kontrakt z CDI. W 1967 jako pierwsza i jedyna w historii polska artystka zaśpiewała na XVII Festiwalu w San Remo, a także jako pierwsza cudzoziemka na XV Festiwalu Piosenki Neapolitańskiej. W 1967 wracając z koncertu we Włoszech, uległa wypadkowi samochodowemu na Autostradzie Słońca. Są jednak źródła, które podają inną wersję: „Początkowo Renato jechał drogą publiczną, bo oszczędzał na opłatach autostradowych. W końcu jednak wybrał autostradę. Wbrew jednak temu, co piszą biografowie Anny German, nie słynną Autostradę Słońca, czyli A-1, lecz A-14 z Rimini, która dopiero na północny zachód od Bolonii łączy się z A-1”. Powracała do zdrowia przez trzy lata. Podczas rekonwalescencji napisała książkę biograficzną Wróć do Sorrento?, w której wspominała swoją karierę oraz pracę artystyczną we Włoszech. W 1968 otrzymała Nagrodę Komitetu ds. Radia i TV za wybitne osiągnięcia w dziedzinie polskiej piosenki popularyzowanej w radiu i telewizji. Powrót na scenę Na scenę powróciła w 1970 r. Nagrała trzecią płytę po polsku Człowieczy los. W czerwcu 1970 pojawiła się ponownie na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu. Zdobyła tam nagrodę za piosenkę „Człowieczy los” oraz „Być może”. W 1971, także na festiwalu w Opolu, otrzymała nagrodę publiczności za „Cztery karty”. W maju 1971 r. brała udział w gali podczas otwarcia katowickiego Spodka przy 12 tys. publiczności. Również w 1971 otrzymała Nagrodę Miasta Warszawy za wybitne osiągnięcia w dziedzinie upowszechniania kultury. Wiosną 1972 roku odbyły się pierwsze po wypadku samochodowym trasy po Polsce. Kariera w ZSRR We wrześniu 1972 roku Anna odbyła trasę po ZSRR, występowali z nią młodzi polscy śpiewacy. Popularność piosenkarki w ZSRR rosła. W 1975 roku, będąc w ciąży, wyjechała na kolejne tournee po ZSRR. W lutym 1976 roku Anna German przyjechała do Moskwy, aby wziąć udział w programie telewizyjnym „Dzwonki przyjaciół”. W 1977 roku zaproponowano jej wykonać piosenkę „Echo miłości” w filmie Eugeniusza Matwiejewa „Los”. Ta piosenka stała się również popularna. Eugeniusz Matwiejew potem wspominał, że podczas nagrywania skrzypaczki cichutko płakały, patrząc na stan zdrowia Anny German. 11 grudnia 1977 roku odbył się debiutancki występ Anny German w finale festiwalu „Piosenka-77”. Po wykonaniu piosenki „Kiedy kwitły sady” widzowie dziękowali tak burzliwą i długą owacją, że organizator festiwalu musiał wyjść poza sztywne ramy TV, i piosenka została wykonana „na bis” (rzadki przypadek w historii „Piosenki roku”). Niestety, to nagranie zostało bezpowrotnie utracone – nie ma go w telewizji, a prawdopodobnie i w innych archiwach. Zachowało się tylko nagranie innej piosenki, wykonanej na festiwalu – duet z Lwem Leszczenko „Echo miłości”. 14-15 października 1978 roku odbyły się koncerty w moskiewskim kinie „Warszawa”. Po raz pierwszy piosenkarka występowała bez orkiestry. W maju 1979 roku odbyły się występy w Azji Środkowej. Przez tydzień Anna German dała 14 koncertów. W czerwcu 1979 roku w Moskwie w holu hotelu German straciła przytomność. Przewieziono ją do szpitala, a następnie wróciła do Polski. Występy zostały odwołane. Odznaczenia i wyróżnienia *1970 Warszawianka Roku *1974 w związku z jubileuszem Polski Ludowej odznaczona Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi *1979 za osiągnięcia artystyczne została odznaczona Krzyżem Kawalerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski *za popularyzację polskiej piosenki w ZSRR otrzymała Złotą Odznakę Honorową Towarzystwa Przyjaźni Polsko-Radzieckiej. Życie prywatne 23 marca 1972 w Zakopanem zawarła cywilny związek małżeński ze Zbigniewem Tucholskim. 27 listopada 1975 urodził się ich syn Zbigniew. Z powodu macierzyństwa German na rok zawiesiła swoją działalność artystyczną. W połowie lat 70. wykryto u niej chorobę nowotworową. Jesienią 1980 po powrocie z koncertów w Australii nastąpił nawrót choroby zdiagnozowanej jako mięsak kości. Będąc w zaawansowanym stadium choroby komponowała psalmy i pieśni poświęcone Bogu. Wtedy też wzięli ślub kościelny z mężem. Wykonywane utwory zapisywała na domowym magnetofonie. Odeszła wieczorem 25 sierpnia 1982 w warszawskim Szpitalu Klinicznym przy ulicy Szaserów po dwóch latach walki z ciężką chorobą. Pogrzeb Anny German odbył się 30 sierpnia 1982. Artystka została pochowana na cmentarzu ewangelicko-reformowanym w Warszawie (kw. 3, rząd 4, grób 8a); na tablicy nagrobnej umieszczono cytat z Psalmu 23: „Pan jest pasterzem moim”. Upamiętnienie *Imię Anny German nosi główna ulica miasta Urgencz, w którym się urodziła. *Jej imieniem została nazwana asteroida (2519) Annagerman krążąca wokół Słońca pomiędzy Marsem a Jowiszem. *Od 1987 r. jej imię nosi amfiteatr w Zielonej Górze. *W 2001 r. w Zielonej Górze zorganizowano Ogólnopolski Konkurs na Interpretację Piosenki z Repertuaru Anny German. W 2002 r. przerodził się on w Festiwal Tańczące Eurydyki im. Anny German. Festiwal skierowany do wokalistów z kraju i zagranicy organizuje Zielonogórski Ośrodek Kultury. Zadaniem imprezy jest popularyzacja repertuaru Anny German oraz twórczości polskich kompozytorów muzyki rozrywkowej. *Niepubliczna Szkoła Muzyczna I i II Stopnia im. Anny German w Białymstoku. *W lutym 2012 r. przy wejściu do domu, w którym mieszkała Anna German we Wrocławiu (ul. Trzebnicka 5) została odsłonięta tablica pamiątkowa ku jej czci. *Rosyjski adwentystyczny ośrodek radiowo-telewizyjny „Głos Nadziei” zrealizował film biograficzny o Annie German. W 2012 zrealizowano rosyjski serial biograficzny (w koprodukcji z Ukrainą, Polską i Chorwacją) – Anna German. *Gwiazda imienna na Alei Sławy w Moskwie. *W kwietniu 2013 r. Rada Miasta Rzeszowa podjęła uchwałę o nadaniu imienia Anny German jednej z nowych ulic w mieście. *14 czerwca 2013 r. Zastępca Prezydenta Miasta Opola odsłonił gwiazdę Anny German na Alei Gwiazd Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki. *Od 11 lipca 2013 roku patronuje jednej z ulic na warszawskim Żoliborzu. (Fragment dawnej ul. Burakowskiej, obecnie Anny German) *Rondo Anny German we Wrocławiu, Zielonej Górze, Nowej Rudzie *Ulica Anny German w Warszawie i innych miastach. Książki o Annie German *Nagrabiecki Jan: Anna German. 1974 *Aleksander Zygariow: Anna German. 1988 *Aleksander Zygariow: Anna German. 1998 (reedycja) *Mariola Pryzwan: Wspomnienia o Annie German. 1999 *Adriana Polak: Człowieczy los. Wspomnienia o Annie German. 2000 *Artur Hörmann: ''Die unbekannte Anna German (Nieznana Anna German). 2003. (Książkę napisał stryj Anny i brat jej ojca Eugeniusza Germana) *Mariola Pryzwan: ''Tańcząca Eurydyka. Wspomnienia o Annie German. 2008 *Iwan Iliczew: Анна Герман – Гори, гори, моя звезда! (Anna German – Świeć, świeć moja gwiazdo!). 2010 *Jordan Naoum: Anna German 2011 ISBN 613-8-32797-7 *Mariola Pryzwan: Anna German o sobie. 2012 *Iwan Iliczew: Мы долгое эхо (My długie echo). 2012 *Mariola Pryzwan: Tańcząca Eurydyka. Anna German we wspomnieniach. 2013 *Marzena Baranowska: German. Osobisty album Anny German. 2013 *Iwan Iliczew: Анна Герман. Белый ангел песни (Anna German. Biały anioł piosenki). 2013 *''German. Śpiewający anioł. Super album''. 2013 *Iwan Iliczew: Эхо любви (Echo miłości). 2013 *Volga Yerafeyenka: Anna German. „Uśmiechaj się”. 2014 *Irma Martens-Berner: Człowieczy los. Wspomnienia matki Anny German. 2014, ISBN 978-83-7295-299-8 (Konsultantami książki są: syn A. German dr Zbigniew I. Tucholski i jej mąż inż. Zbigniew A. Tucholski) *Iwan Iliczew: Анна Герман. Сто воспоминаний о великой певице (Anna German. Sto wspomnień o wielkiej piosenkarce). 2016 Ivan Ilichev przygotowuje się do wydania nowej książki „Azja Środkowa – ojczyzna Anny German”, gdzie szczegółowo będzie opowiadał o pierwszych dziesięciu latach życia Anny w ZSRR w latach 1936–1946. Twórczość literacka *1970 „Wróć do Sorrento?” *Bajka o skrzydlatym szpaku (Książka napisana przez Annę dla swojego syna) *1988 «Вернись в Сорренто?» („Wróć do Sorrento?”) tłumaczenie z języka polskiego R. Bello *2002 „Wróć do Sorrento?” reedycja *2012 „Wróć do Sorrento?” reedycja Dyskografia Albumy w Polsce *1966 Tańczące Eurydyki LP *1967 Recital piosenek LP *1970 Człowieczy los LP *1971 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach LP *1971 Domenico Scarlatti – Arie z opery „Tetida in Sciro” LP *1974 To chyba maj LP *1978 Anna German LP *1983 Niezapomniane przeboje LP *1984 Jesteś moją miłością LP *1989 Anna German LP *1989 Znaki zapytania LP *1990 Powracające słowa vol. 1 LP *1990 Powracające słowa vol. 2 LP *1991 Zakwitnę różą CD *1991 Recital piosenek CD *1994 Nasza ścieżka CD *1994 Złote przeboje neapolitańskie MC *1995 Planeta Anna vol. 1 MC *1995 Planeta Anna vol. 2 MC *1998 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach CD *1999 Tańczące Eurydyki CD *1999 Platynowa kolekcja CD *1999 Złote przeboje CD *1999 Bal u Posejdona (Złota kolekcja) CD (ZPAV: złota płyta) *2001 Tańczące Eurydyki CD *2001 Recital piosenek CD *2001 Człowieczy los CD *2001 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach CD *2001 Domenico Scarlatti – Arie z opery „Tetida in Sciro” CD *2001 To chyba maj CD *2001 Pomyśl o mnie CD *2003 Człowieczy los CD *2004 Złote przeboje CD *2008 Z archiwum polskiego radia – Anna German nagrania z lat 1961–1979, vol. 13 (ZPAV: złota płyta) *2012 Wspomnienie. Anna German o sobie autobiografia na CD2 *2013 Z archiwum polskiego radia – Anna German nagrania z lat 1961–1979, reedycja *2013 40 Piosenek Anny German Polskie Nagrania „Muza” (ZPAV: złota płyta) *2013 Recital Opole ’71 – Z archiwum polskiego radia Polskie Radio S.A. *2017 Anna German. Moja Ojczyzna CD ;Czwórki *1967 Anna German *1971 Piosenki Perskie ;Single *1967 „Deszcz na szybie” / „Uroczysko” *1967 „Chcę być kochaną” / „Cygański wóz” *1967 „Cyganeria” / „Zimowe dzwony” *1969 „Melodia dla synka” / „Jesteś moją miłością” *1970 „Człowieczy los” / „Dziękuje ci mamo” *1970 „Gałązka snów” / „Trampowski szlak” *1970 „Złociste mgły” / „Za grosiki marzeń” *1971 „A mama asi como” / „Quadro cartas” *1972 „Warszawa w różach” / „Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach” ;Pocztówki *1963 „Cyganeria” *1967 „A jeżeli mnie pokochasz” *1969 „Melodia dla synka” *1969 „Chcę tańczyć w majową noc” *1970 „Księżyc i róże” *1970 „Śnieżna piosenka” *1970 „Być może” *1970 „Człowieczy los” *1970 „Skąd przyjdzie noc” *1971 „Cztery karty” *1971 „Trzeba się nam pośpieszyć” *1974 „Gdy śliczna Panna” *1975 „Gdy śliczna Panna” / Lulajże Jezuniu” *1975 „Pozwól, żeby ktoś wziął twoje serce” / „Moje miejsce na ziemi” *1978 „List do Chopina” *1979 „Tylko w tangu” / „Dookoła kipi lato” Albumy w ZSRR/Rosji *1977 Kogda cwieli sady (Когда цвели сады) LP *1979 Drug dielfin (Друг дельфин) LP *1980 Nadieżda (Надежда) LP *1982 Posledniaja wstriecza (Последняя встреча) LP *1982 Echo lubwi (Эхо любви) – live '79 LP *1996 Niezabytyj motiw (Незабытый мотив) CD *1996 Łuczszyje piesni (Лучшие песни) CD *1998 Kogda cwieli sady (Когда цвели сады) CD *1999 Antołogija sowietskogo szlagiera (Антология советского шлягера) MC *2000 Rossijskaja estradnaja muzykalnaja encykłopiedija (Российская эстрадная музыкальная энциклопедия) CD *2000 Posledniaja wstriecza (Последняя встреча) CD *2001 Lubwi niegromkije słowa (Любви негромкие слова) CD *2001 Waszy lubimyje piesni (Ваши любимые песни) CD *2003 Naszy lubimyje piesni (Наши любимые песни) CD *2003 Zołotoj wiek russkoj estrady (Золотой век русской эстрады) CD *2003 Posidim, pomołczim (Посидим, помолчим) vol. 1 CD *2003 Spasibo tiebie, mojo sierdce (Спасибо тебе, моё сердце) vol. 2 CD ;Czwórki *1967 Mieżdunarodnaja kniga (Международная книга) *1971 Cztoby sczastliwym byt’ (Чтобы счастливым быть) *1977 Ty, tolko ty (Ты, только ты) *1978 Ja lublu tancewat’ (Я люблю танцевать) Albumy we Włoszech *1967 I classici della musica neapolitana ;Single *1967 „Te faie desiderà” *1967 „Gi” / „Prima tu Single” *1967 „Chi sei tu” / „Meglio dire di no” Filmografia *1966: Marynarka to męska przygoda (film dokumentalny) – obsada aktorska *1967: Nim zabłyśnie gwiazda (Reportaż z Mediolanu o początkach włoskiej kariery Anny German.) *1970: Krajobraz po bitwie – jako Amerykanka *1970: Prom – wykonanie muzyki (śpiew) *1970: Balladyna (spektakl telewizyjny) – wykonanie muzyki (śpiew) *1970: Wyspy szczęśliwe. Śpiewa Anna German (film krótkometrażowy) – bohater filmu *1970: Powrót Eurydyki (film dokumentalny) *1977: Sudba (film) – wykonanie piosenki Echo Miłości *1988: Eurydyki płaczące (film poświęcony pamięci Anny German) *2012: Anna German (serial biograficzny) – śpiew (w serialu zostały wykorzystane jej piosenki) Zobacz też *Agnieszka Twardowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji